Quarrister
Description The Quarrister is similar to a human giant made of gray stone. It has six flat heads, each one with a different green hair design and face, including each distinct part of its singing. When idle, it flexes its knees in rhythm with the rest of the song. Song Audio sample: All of the heads harmonize together, with "ahhs" and "ohs" with the Mammott, Potbelly, and Reedling. Some of the flat heads start and stop singing at different times, causing the frequency of their sound to change. Together they produce a Gregorian Chant. On Tribal Island, the monster sings with the Cybop, making a similar singing timbre as the Mammott, instead singing "ahh"s. It now sings similarly to the Cybop's song: "Shum bum ba-daedle-um bum, Belum bum ba-daedle-bum, Belum bum, Ba-daedle-um Bubbloodlay!" Breeding The Quarrister can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Cold, Air and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Quarrister: * + Dandidoo and Drumpler * + Cybop and Furcorn * + Pango and Shrubb However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Reedling and Mammott * + Thumpies and Noggin * + Pompom and Potbelly * + Clamble and Tweedle Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Quarrister" seems to be a combination of "quarry," where rocks are mined, and "chorister," a singer in a chorus. Rare Version Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Quarrister on the Rare Quarrister page. Notes *The Quarrister is the monster with the second most heads. The most is its Rare. *The largest head has features that the other five do not have, such as eyebrows, a uvula, a beard, and a golden tooth. *If the player listens closely, they can hear a much deeper voice along with the higher notes. *Quarristers, so far, only move their toes on Tribal Island, when they dance during their song. *According to its animation on Earth Island, the Quarrister head on the top right sings two longer notes in track one of the song. *One of the Quarrister's default names, "Pavarocki", is a reference to Luciano Pavarotti, an Italian opera singer. **Another default name, "Vox", is the Latin word for "voice". **Another default name, "Rawkstaah", is a reference to the word "Rockstar". *In the My Singing Monsters Original soundtrack album, the Continent song has baby Quarrister in it where the Candelavra sings her part. Category:Monsters Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island